shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
JellowShipping
Jellowshipping is the femslash ship between Lillie and Mallow from the Pokémon fandom. Canon Lillie and Mallow are best friends and classmates at the Pokemon School. Although Lillie and Mallow only see each other as friends, they have a pretty great friendship with each other. Mallow (along with Kiawe, Sophocles, Ash, and Lana) has always been supportive for Lillie when she had her fear of touching Pokemon and wanted to conquer it, and had made great progress. When Lillie temporarily went back to square one and couldn't touch any Pokemon (including Snowy) after remembering Type: Null in a memory from the past of the incident that caused Lillie to develop her fear of touching Pokemon, Mallow and the others felt bad for Lillie and encouraged Lillie to never give up and keep trying. At the end of the episode, Lillie fully conquered her fear and can touch any Pokemon, and Mallow and the others were so proud of her. And Lillie (along with the others) has always been supportive for Mallow when she works at her family resturunt and cooks very well. Lillie and Mallow (along with their classmates) are a part of Professor Kukui's class at the Pokemon School, and are also members of the Ultra Guardians: Mallow is the Green Ultra Guardian and Lillie is the Pink Ultra Guardian. Moments Pokemon the Series Sun & Moon In "Alola to New Adventure!", Lillie denied that she can't touch Pokemon, claiming she only touched Pokémon once she knew it was safe to do so. Mallow assured Lillie that one day she will be able to touch any Pokemon. In "The Gurdian's Challenge!", The next day, Lillie gave a recipe to Mallow for some Pokémon food. Mallow accepted the recipe, causing her Bounsweet to jump in happiness. Lillie was terrified by Bounsweet, even if she did claim she loved Pokémon if she liked touching them. Mallow then smiled and giggled a little at what Lillie said. In "First Catch in Alola, Ketchum Style!", During the battle between Ash, Pikachu, and the wild Grubbin, Grubbin emerged near Lillie, who was terrified by it and hid behind Mallow, claiming she only loved Pokémon as a topic to study. In "Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!", Before the class started, Sophocles' Togedemaru was overexcited and leapt around, nearly hitting Lillie, who was pulled by Mallow. Lillie thanked Mallow and stated she could touch Pokémon if she was really certain if it was safe. In Principle Samson Oak's Office, the class was called by Professor Kukui, who led them to Samson Oak's office. He showed them two eggs, from which one of them the class had to take care of. Lillie chose the blue egg because of its cute flowery pattern. Mallow decided that Lillie should take care of the egg as a way to conquer and get over her fear of touching Pokemon. Per Mallow's offer, Lillie went to touch the egg, but was scared when it started to move. Since Mallow had to work at her cafeteria, Ash decided to accompany Lillie and take care of the egg. Mallow then came over to check on Lillie and see how she and Ash are doing. Lillie watched their battle and just as she went to check the egg, a Salandit tried to steal the egg, which she protected. Fortunately, Ash, Mallow and Hobbs arrived in time to stop Salandit, who was being chased off by Ash's Rowlet and Hobbes' Oricorio. Ash and Mallow comforted Lillie and pointed out she actually touched the egg, which made her really happy. Pikachu went to congratulate her, but Lillie was still frightened of other Pokémon. Regardless, Lillie promised to watch over the egg. This made Mallow and the others proud of Lillie. In "To Top a Totem!", Mallow was glad Lillie was taking care of the egg. Lillie was nervous what would happen if the egg broke, but Mallow reminded her she gained courage, since she couldn't touch the egg at first. In "The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Liar!", Lillie spent a day at the beach with her classmates. She had Kukui watch over her egg, as she went into the sea with Mallow. She played in the sea with her friends before Kukui asked of them to observe the Pokémon and their habitats. Later on, she continued playing with her friends, with Popplio's bubble serving as a balloon. In "Racing to a Big Event!", During the Pokémon Pancake Race, Lillie was with Professor Kukui, as they both cheered for their classmates. Occasionally, Lillie also noticed her egg, which she nicknamed "Snowy", was glowing a bit. The next day, Lillie yelled out as the egg started shining. Lillie and her classmates watched as the egg hatched into an Alolan Vulpix. In "Getting to Know You!", Everyone was thrilled to see the egg hatched. Lillie went to touch Vulpix, but was still afraid. The class decided Lillie should be Snowy's trainer, which surprised her. As Snowy looks at Lillie with a smile, Mallow tells Lillie that Snowy wants Lillie to be her trainer. Lillie was given a Poké Ball by Professor Kukui; she threw it, which fell on Ash's head, hitting him. Still, the Ball fell on the floor and Snowy let itself be captured. Lillie sent Snowy out and went to touch it, but was still afraid. Still, Lillie friends encouraged her to keep trying, as Ash stated he always wanted to be friends with his Pokémon. Mallow catches Lillie and Snowy after Ash's Rowlet saves them with Leafage after they encountered Team Rocket, and after Team Rocket became frozen by Snowy's Powder Snow, and got taken by Bewear, and their troubles were over. Lillie realized that she is holding Snowy without being scared which pleases both Mallow and Ash. The next day, Lillie showed to the class she could hug her Snowy, but was still afraid of other Pokémon like Togedemaru. Still, Lillie wanted to continue seeking the courage to befriend other Pokémon with her friends and parnter support. In "A Seasoned Search!", Lillie and four of her friends went to Aina Cafeteria to taste Mallow's Mythic Alolan Stew, but got electrocuted; Mallow said she told Pikachu to electrify the stew. As Mallow's father explained more about the stew, Mallow explained she actually needed some yellow nectar. Lillie noted how it wasn't the time for the season of the yellow nectar. Mallow invited the group for another stew, using the yellow nectar she and Ash were looking for. Lillie, like his friends, liked the stew. At the end of the episode, Lillie comments that the stew is delicious and on how much Steenee is going to be more helpful around the restaurant now that it evolved from Bounsweet. In "Lulled to La-La Land!", they went camping with the class. Lana terrified the group with a story how a certain traveler went into the forest they were currently in and fell asleep, then woke up being very skinny. Lillie and Mallow hugged each other as they were terrified of something in the bush, which turned out to be just Ash's Rockruff. Fanon This ship is one of the most popular LGBTQ ships in the Pokemon franchise and in the Pokémon Sun and Moon Games and Anime. While it's very unlikey that Lillie and Mallow are lesbians and have a thing for each other, not to mention the unlikely appearance of the canonical LGBTQ couple with the participation of the main characters in the show, fans who ship Lillie and Mallow together keep the hope that one day JellowShipping will become canon. It rivals with AureliaShipping (Ash x Lillie), AlohaShipping (Ash x Mallow), and SpiceShipping (Kiawe x Mallow). Fandom FAN FICTION : :Mallow/Lillie on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR :